Just A Crush
by Victoriousjadefan
Summary: It was a harmless crush, really. Not the, 'doodle her name in your book and hang pictures of her on your wall' type of crush. It was more the 'She's really pretty and interesting, I'd like to go out with her' type of crush. Yes, Robbie Shapiro had a crush on the 'mean girl' of the school. Jade West. Beck/Jade/Robbie.


Just A Crush

It was a harmless crush, really. Not the, 'doodle her name in your book and hang pictures of her on your wall' type of crush. It was more the 'She's really pretty and interesting, I'd like to go out with her' type of crush.

Yes, Robbie Shapiro had a crush on the 'mean girl' of the school. Jade West.

Although he did indeed like her, Robbie wouldn't dare ask Jade out. It was too risky. Plus, he feared for his life. Robbie decided he preferred admiring Jade from afar, anyway.

It was just the way she walked, the way she talked, the way she even breathed. Everything about her was just captivating. Robbie thought he was the only one who noticed this about Jade, until Beck Oliver came along.

He was the 'ladies' man', or as Jade would probably call him, 'the player'. Moving from one girl to the next, Beck Oliver never stayed in a relationship for more than two weeks. When he started showing an interest in Jade, Robbie wasn't worried. It wasn't like Jade would go out with him or anything, right?

Wrong. After about a week of him sending flowers, making witty remarks and even begging, Jade West finally agreed to go out with Beck Oliver.

It wasn't until a month after they became official. It was a shock to everyone, really. That Beck Oliver could put up with Jade West for that long and that Jade West would actually let him.

Robbie tried to be happy for Jade, but what was that feeling gnawing at his insides? Jealously? No, it couldn't be. It was just a simple crush, nothing more. Or was it?

The only thing Robbie knew was that Beck Oliver better treat Jade right. Or else he'd hurt him… (Well, try anyway).

.

.

.

It had been a year and Beck and Jade was still Beck&Jade, much to the boys' shock and the girls' obvious disappointment.

It had been a year and well, this little 'crush' hadn't got any better. It had only gotten worse. To the point where Robbie couldn't even utter one sentence to Jade without looking away, a blush creeping up his face. Not that anyone noticed.

The fact that Robbie basically 'hung out' with Jade everyday didn't help, either. You see, he was part of what they called themselves 'a gang'. The gang of Andre, Cat, Beck, Jade and of course, himself.

It wasn't that he couldn't control himself, he could. But barely.

It was kind of safe to say that Robbie Shapiro was in love with Jade West… sort of.

.

.

.

"Congratulations, Meredith." The roles for a play none other than Andre wrote had been pasted up onto the wall. Everyone who had auditioned gathered around to see which part they had gotten, if one at all. Unlike everyone else, Robbie did not miss the obvious disappointment written on Jade's face when she found out she had not gotten the lead, for a girl named Meredith had. Not to mention it was a romance and Beck had gotten the male lead.

Jade's face especially fell, Robbie noticed, when Beck congratulated Meredith and didn't say a thing about her doing good or how she would get the next lead in the next play, whenever that may be.

'If Beck won't compliment her for trying, I will.' Robbie thought and pushed his way over to Jade. As soon as he looked into her eyes he kind of regretted going up to her, but not enough to back away.

"H-hi, Jade." He stammered and looked at his feet, scraping his shoes against the floor.

"What do you want?"

"I-uh, just wanted to tell you…" Jade raised an eyebrow, "Your audition was really good. To be honest, I think you should have gotten the part, not Meredith."

Robbie could see by the way Jade's eyes lit up that she was already feeling a little bit better. "By the way," he whispered into her ear before walking off, "I hear Meredith's not that good of a kisser. You'd do so much better."

He defiantly caught the small smile that creased her lips. And seeing Jade smile, well, it made him smile, too.

.

.

.

Another thing Robbie had noticed by hanging out with Beck and Jade, was that Beck defiantly did not compliment her enough. He was lucky to have her, the least he could do is tell her that.

Robbie being himself didn't come right up and say that. He was too afraid. Instead, he did something else.

'If Beck won't tell Jade how beautiful she is, then I will.' He decided while ripping a piece of paper out of his 'Journal - that - is – not - a - diary'. It took a while, but finally, Robbie wrote down exactly what he wanted to say.

Making sure that no one was around, he quietly made his way over to the scissor-covered locker, scanning the halls every few seconds to make sure no one was watching.

Being ever – so – careful, the curly-haired boy slipped the note into Jade's locker and then ran off, praying silently that no one had seen him.

.

.

.

The next day Robbie hid behind the wall spying on Jade as she approached her locker. As soon as she had opened it, the note fell out, landing a good three centimeters from Jade on the ground.

Curiosity filling her being, the scissor-loving girl picked up and the note, carefully opening it.

A huge smile graced her ever – so – perfect face as she read the note. When she finished reading, to Robbie's surprise, Jade did not throw the note away. After scanning the note once more trying to find a name or anything to identify who had sent her the wonderful note, she simply put it in her purse, grinning as she did so.

.

.

.

It was a routine. Every day Robbie would place a note in Jade's locker and on occasion, a little gift along with it. He never got tired of the way her face lit up as she read the notes, or the way she put them in her purse, probably to read again later.

The best part of all of this was, Beck had no idea. It wasn't like she was having a secret affair, they were just notes, so Jade didn't even bother telling Beck.

For a solid three weeks Beck was oblivious to the whole thing, until he found the notes that filled her purse.

To Robbie's horror, Beck hardly showed any emotion about the whole thing. In fact, it looked like Beck could not care less if Jade had a secret admirer or not. Not that Robbie wanted Beck to be upset, he just wanted Beck to care. Wasn't he worried about losing Jade? Couldn't he see Jade was an angel, a treasure?

That's what she was. A treasure. So rare to find, but once found, can make the world spin just a little faster. Her smile alone could light up universe, it was so bright. Her laugh could be a song, it was so beautiful. Jade herself was worth more than any money in the world, so why couldn't Beck see that?

Anger suddenly flooded his body. Beck didn't deserve such a rare treasure as Jade. In fact, he didn't deserve anyone. No one should have to date someone such as Beck Oliver.

At that moment Robbie Shapiro decided, that he really hated Beck Oliver.

.

.

.

Even though Robbie had finally stopped sending Jade anonymous notes, that didn't mean his feelings were in tack. In fact, they were far from that.

It was like Robbie couldn't control himself anymore. There had to be some way he could get his feelings out. Then it hit him.

He would write her a song.

It took days, almost weeks, to capture all of his emotions for Jade in a song. It was a short song, but nonetheless a song.

Now all he needed to do was sing it for her.

.

.

.

It was the annual 'Full Moon Jam', and Robbie couldn't be any more nervous. In a few short minutes, he would be preforming the song he had written for Jade West in front of everyone.

"You'll do great, I know it Robbie!" Cat exclaimed as she gave him one last hug before returning to her seat. Cat was nice and all, but no one compared to Jade.

"And up next we have Robbie Shapiro, singing an original song!" Andre announced as the crowd cheered. Hesitantly Robbie stepped onto the stage.

"This is, uh, a song I wrote for someone special." He managed to say while looking directly at Jade. He hoped no one had noticed that. "So, umm, here it goes."

Robbie gazed at Jade as he sang.

"_I kind of get, why you're insecure_

'_Cause when your world is crashing down, you feel there's nobody's around_

_But I'm here, that's for sure_

_You may not notice it now_

_But when you can't stand your ground_

_I'll catch you…_

_When the waves,_

_Are crashing thunder,_

_And you feel,_

_Like they're draggin' you under,_

_Just know,_

_That you're not alone_

_Yeah, when you need someone to guide you_

_Hide you from the storm that's raging on…_

_Oh, Not today,_

_But you'll see_

_How much you really mean to me and oh_

_You're not alone_

_But while people put you down_

_When it's all just crashing down just know_

_I think you're beautiful._

_Oohh, oh, I think you're beautiful._

_A treasure, that's what you are_

_Like a thousand different angels_

_Lending you their wings and oh_

_Worth more than gold_

_Any man could hold_

_They can tell you that's you're nothin'_

_But you can prove you're somethin'_

_When the waves_

_Are crashing thunder_

_And you feel_

_Like they're draggin' you under_

_Just know_

_That you're not alone_

_Yeah, when you need someone to guide you_

_Hide you from the storm that's raging on…_

_Oh, Not today,_

_But you'll see_

_How much you really mean to me and oh,_

_You're not alone,_

_But while people put you down,_

_When it's all just crashing down just know,_

_I think you're beautiful._

_Oohh, oh, I think you're beautiful._

_I truly think you're beautiful-ul."_

Robbie took his gaze away from Jade as the crowd bursted into applause. Smiling, he took his guitar off of his shoulders and made his way back stage where, to his surprise, Jade was waiting for him.

"Uh, hi Jade. What are-"

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Jade interrupted, staring right into Robbie's brown eyes.

He froze. "Wha- why- how-"

"I'm not an idiot," Jade informed him, "I saw the way you were staring at me as you sang. That song is for me, isn't it?"

"I-I'm sorry." Robbie fiddled with his collar bone.

"Don't be," Jade placed her hand on Robbie's arm, "It was really sweet. No one has ever written a song for me before. Thank you." She smiled. It was a small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

There was an awkward silence. Finally, Jade broke it. "Do you really believe everything you said in the song?" She asked, doubt visible on her pale face.

"Of course. Why would I write something that wasn't true?"

Jade's eyes widened a little. "You, you left the notes in my locker, didn't you?"

"Yeah, that was me." Robbie looked down sheepishly.

"There's really nothing to be ashamed of," Jade re-assured him. "They were actually pretty cool."

Caught up in the heat of the moment, Jade suddenly leaned in. Not really realizing what he was doing, Robbie leaned in, also. Their faces were less than an inch away from each other's, and they could almost feel the others' lips against their own, until they were interrupted.

"Hey!" Jade suddenly leaned back, as did Robbie. They turned to see Beck standing in front of them. "What is going on?!"

Something took over his face. Whether it was sadness, anger, or jealously, Robbie didn't know.

Jade was quick to respond, panic visible on her face. "Beck, it's not what you think! It's just-"

"I don't need an explanation, Jade," Beck cut her off, "I saw what I saw. I- It's over."

Jade widened her eyes. "No! Wait, Beck!" She was clearing panicking, trying to find a logical explanation to what had just happened.

And that's when it hit Robbie. Jade loved Beck. She didn't, and would never, love him. Sure they almost kissed, and yes Jade did lean in first, but she was obviously caught up in the moment.

Another thing also hit Robbie. Beck loved Jade. He may not show it often, but he certainly does love her. And who is he to break them up?

"Wait, Beck," Beck turned around, "It wasn't Jade's fault, trust me. She didn't want to kiss me; I only wanted to kiss her. I leaned in first. It's, it's my fault."

Jade gave Robbie a look of disbelief. Why on earth would he do that? It was totally her fault, she leaned in first.

Beck's eyes softened. He took a step closer to Jade. "I'm, I'm sorry. I was wrong to make accusations, I was just… afraid. I love you."

Jade smiled a real, true smile. "I love you too."

Robbie couldn't help but crack a small smile. After all, whenever Jade smiled, he smiled, too.

.

.

.

A month had passed since the incident, and everything was back to normal. Well, except for that fact that Beck would not utter even a single word to Robbie. Oh, and another thing. After that incident, Beck realized how truly lucky he was to have Jade in his life.

Every time Beck complimented Jade, Robbie smiled along with Jade. If he couldn't have happiness with Jade, he at least wanted her to have happiness with Beck.

Even though Robbie was indeed happy for Jade, he could still felt a twinge of jealously every time she and Beck kissed. But after the jealously passed, he would grin. Because Jade was happy, and that was all that mattered to him.

**A/N: I love Rade so much okay it is my second favorite ship. This fic is so rusty. And the song sucks, doesn't it? Yeah… I just wrote it really fast. So… please review! Even if you don't like Rade, it did have loads of Bade. This really wasn't my best work 'cause it's my first time writing a Beck/Jade/Robbie fic but oh well. Again, please review!**

**-Victoriousjadefan :D**


End file.
